


My One and Only

by Karadanvers101



Category: Friends to More - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Zac Efron - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Zac Efron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karadanvers101/pseuds/Karadanvers101
Summary: Ellie Johnson grew up in Wisconsin on a farm with many different animals. She always knew that she wouldn't stay in her little town. Her and her best friend dreamed of one day becoming famous and maybe even get on Broadway. Then on her way to an audition she met Zac Efron... The Zac Efron!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you really enjoy this new book! Happy reading!

Ellie Johnson grew up in a small town in Wisconsin she had many animals such as horses, ducks, chickens, rabbits, goats, cats, a dog, and some alpacas. She always knew that she was never going to stay in her home town and stay close to her family. She may have been a country girl but she was going to be a city girl at heart and she absolutely loved that idea. When she was in the third grade she was in her very first musical. In eighth grade she was awarded the Drama Award and they said that she was one of the main people in her class that was going to be well known in the world. She was a huge feminist from the start and she was not afraid to say and stand up for what she believed in. In middle school alone she was in 9 plays and musicals and in high school she was in 8 plays and musicals and helped direct the summer musical for the middle and elementary school students. She then went to a musical theater college in Ohio which was one of the best colleges that she could possibly go to for what she wanted to do. Her story starts when she is the age of 23 and she goes and auditions for the new movie coming out, The Lucky One with the one and only Zac Efron!

She walks into the building to say that she was kind of nervous was an understatement... She was terrified and she was going to be auditioning with Zac Efron? The famous Zac Efron for High School Musical and Hairspray just to name a few and the man that she had a crush on her freshman year of college. She is wearing a simple black and white striped shirt and some ripped jeans with her hair up in a bun. She walks into the room and the directors are sitting at a table across from her.  
"Ellie Johnson?" The director asks her.  
"That's me." Ellie says with a bright smile. She then hands them a piece of paper about herself. About half an hour later they finish up her audition and then ask her to stay a little longer and that they are going to have Zac come and audition with her. About ten minutes later the door opens and Zac walks in with a smile on his face.  
"Hey I'm Zac... Zac Efron." He says smiling brightly and holds out his hand and Ellie gladly takes it.  
"I'm Ellie Johnson." She says shaking his hand.  
"Okay... I am going to need you to read this part of the script the best that you can." The director says and he hands her a script and she takes a little while to read it and Zac is also reading over it. They finish up doing that and they thank Ellie and Zac and they both walk out the door together.  
"Hey you did a great job." Zac says and Ellie smiles.  
"Thank you, so did you." Ellie says and Zac smiles back.  
"So have you done any other movies other then this one... Well hopefully this one." Zac asks her.  
"No I actually just graduated from college... It's actually a musical college." Ellie says and Zac's eyes light up.  
"Really? I was in a musical well multiple musicals." Zac says and Ellie laughs.  
"Yes I know. I think everybody has heard about High School Musical." Ellie says.  
"Hey can I by any chance get your phone number just in cast you don't get the part we could hang out of something?" Zac asks Ellie and she smiles and nods her head and gives him her phone number.  
"Thanks!" Zac says and Ellie smiles and nods her head and walks out the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later

Two weeks went past and Ellie and Zac were becoming closer and closer to each other and they became friends very fast. Ellie was sitting in her living room when she gets a phone call and she quickly answers it.  
"Hello?" Ellie asks into the phone.  
"Hello is this Ellie Johnson?" Someone says into the phone.  
"Yes it is... Who is this?" Ellie asks the person.  
"This is the director of The Lucky One and I am sorry to tell you that you did not get the part. I am really sorry and you did really great it is just that we found someone to play it that is just more well known." The director says and Ellie starts tearing up and she talks back into the phone but so that he doesn't notice that she is crying.  
"Thank you. Goodbye." Ellie says and he replies back and she hangs up. She puts her head in between her knees and starts to cry. About two minutes later there is a knock at the door. The knock that she could recognize almost instantly.  
"It's open." Ellie yells and she then hears the door open and shut behind Zac.  
"Ellie! I brought pizza and ice cream and I am ready for m...ovie night." Zac says looking at Ellie worried.  
"Ellie are you okay?" Zac asks and Ellie looks up at him with tears in her eyes.  
"No." Ellie says and she puts her head back on her knees.  
"Whats wrong El Belle?" Zac asks her setting the pizza and ice cream on the table and sitting down next to her.  
"I didn't get the part." Ellie says crying again and Zac wraps his arms around her and she cries into his arms.  
"Hey it's okay. You'll get your next part I promise you that." Zac says trying to calm her down a bit.  
"Thank you." Ellie says and she wipes her eyes and stands up and smiles at him.  
"This better be cheese pizza." Ellie says and quickly goes over to the table and opens the pizza box.  
"Yes it is. I know that it's your favorite and vanilla bean ice cream and I also brought sprinkles and some hot fudge." Zac says and Ellie looks at him.  
"You are amazing!" Ellie says and Zac smiles and Ellie brings the whole pizza box over to the couch and turns on the TV. She grabs a piece of pizza and Zac also grabs one as well and Ellie puts on Hairspray. Zac rolls his eyes and smiles at her.  
"Hairspray? Really?" Zac says smiling.  
"Of course it's a musical and it has you in it." Ellie says and Zac rolls his eyes again.


End file.
